the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nort Hover (The Last Vampire)
Nort Hover was a man who was interested in Bats. One day he was bitten by a bat who turn out to be the legendary Dracula! He gain Vampire abilities and then killed Dracula. He then join the Architects and protected The Legendary Doctor Frankstein and a wealth business man who came from a line of long living people and he named himself Zeus. He fought the thirteen blades and others origins Nort Hover closed the book about Bats and Stretches. He opens the window to let in fresh air from the outside. He slow settles into a chair and begins to drift to sleep. He is awakened by a screech. He looks around the room to find a single bat sitting by his book as if reading it. He slowly walks toward when it turns to look at him. He looks back at it not afraid of it. He slowly reaches out his hand. In return the bat slowly in return gets closer to him. He is just about to pet it when it opens it mount and let's out a horrific Screech. He jumps back but not fast enough when The Bat fly around his head and bites his neck. He slowly starts to fall down when he almost sees the bat smile. He awakes a few hours later too find the bat still there looking at him. It surprisingly speaks" How do you feel?" Nort Replies" Amazing But not good enough!" North snarls and grabs the bat then starts slowly crushing the life out of it. It turns into a human but Nort doesn't quit. He snaps the Supposed Vampire's neck killing it. Apparently another vampire doesn't have to use garlic or a stake to kill other vampires. He walks to the window to see his reflection. His skin had turn grayish-blueish his eyes where red and his Hair had gone sliver. He opens his mouth to see his sharp vampire teeth. He slow smiles at his knew power. He could do anything he wants to. He jumps out the window thinking he could fly when the sun his him burning his skin. He roars and jumps back into his house. When he enters he sees his hand had been almost completely burned off. He roars in pain for a few minutes then stop when he hears a reply. Looks out the window to see millions no Billions of Bats had flown over the city blocking out the sun. He wonders why they had done it till he realized it. The bat he had killed was The Dracula! He now was leader of all vampires and bats! He slow prepares to try to fly when he notices that his hoodie had turned into armor of some kind. He notices that he also had a cape and it slowly morph into Wings! He jumped out the window and his wings catches him and he begins to fly! He Was having the time of his life when he hears His cell phone rings and he picks it up to find it is a unknown number. A howl voice rang through it " Mister Hover we know that Dracula visited you and that You are the bat creature flying around Theta City. The voice continues " Mister Hover we wish for you to join us and take Dracula's place." Nort doesn't say no but instead says " Who are you?" The voice replies " We go by many names such as The Illuminate , or Knights of Templar but I like to call us The Architects. Nort accepts the proposal and Soon learns that the voice was no other then the legendary Docter Frankenstein! With his help he develops a formula to stop his skin from burning in sun light. Thus the Horror Of Vampire By day is born! Category:The Architects Category:Immortals Category:Teleporters Category:Vampire Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Human